If I just disapear, would you forgive me
by lonelybelovid
Summary: Sly has a big secret that he has to keep from Ty it would ruin his life if his brother found out... or would it? Lime, BoyxBoy, SlyxTy, maybe a lemon, incestous theme's. swearing and atempted suicide/ suicidal thoughts.
1. Disclaimer

* Disclaimer *

I first off would like to say that I do not own Ty the Tasmanian tiger and I most likely never will. Second, I should tell this story contains boyxboy, well TyxSly to be exact. Although it doesn't start for a few chapters, swearing, Lime, maybe a lemon, and Attempted/thoughts of suicide.

Now onto the story…


	2. You think you understand

* Chapter one*

The stairs near the Burramudgee sewer entrance…

"I feel so disgusting right now, why wouldn't I? I have dreams of my brother. I think about him kissing me and holding me and telling me he loves me in that special way. Ugh it's so wrong, besides it's not like he would ever feel the same…" Sly thought sitting on the stairs, He went there to be alone. No one ever went down there but him. He had a razor in his hand he looked down at it and sighed. "Sly are you down there?" called a voice from the top of the stairs. "Shit" he thought trying to unzip one of his pockets in a hurry. "Why do you have a razor blade?" ty said, "Are you ok, do you wanna talk about something?" he asked looking at his little brother in shock. He always thought Sly looked depressed but was he really a cutter? He felt bad for never noticing it before. Sly looked up at him and shook his head, "You wouldn't understand…" was all he said. Ty laid a hand on his brother's shoulder, "you can't be sure of that, I'll listen to what you have to say! You're my brother, it's my job" Ty said looking down into his brothers eyes. "I… Listen Ty you can't tell anybody got it?" the younger started, "and you can't hate me for this cause you made me tell you!" he looked at the elder sternly. "Ok ok I promise now tell me!" the elder said seriously yet with a chuckle.

"Ty I… um I…" he started. Then elder interrupted, "oh… wait a minute Sly I know what's going on, and its ok!" Ty said smiling at his brother, and then he pulled him into the first hug they had shared in a long time. "it is- I mean you do?" asked Sly who didn't really understand what was going on, how did Ty know and why was he ok with this, he should be disgusted. "Yeah, I don't care if you're gay! That's your choice and its fine with me as long as you're happy!" he said looking at his brother with a smile, Sly sighed in relief as the two of them got up and walked home. His secret was safe… for now.

Ok how was that? Short I know but there will be more! Please keep reading and review! Also check out some of my other stuff.

Lonelybelovid AKA Haley AKA her


	3. You think you can help me

Ok so there's some boomerangless violence in this chapter… please don't flame me!

* Chapter Two*

Sly's Dreaming state…

"Sly!" Ty shouted in disgust his little brother, "I saw what you were doing, with my picture too!" the elder looked at the younger with wide eyes. "Ty- Ty I'm sorry I can't help how I feel…" Sly pleaded with his older brother, "I can't help that I love-" he started to speak when the elder, punched him dead in the cheek. His eyes watered as his brother continued to wail on him. He started to stand and when he managed to get to his feet he ran as fast as his skinny legs could carry him.

Open POV

"Sly! Sly wake up!" Ty said shaking his younger brothers shoulder, looked at him with concern he had been worried about his brother for awhile now, ever since their little talk on the stairs, Sly's depressed attitude had started to spiral out of control. He never wanted to be in the same room as Ty, when Ty tried to make conversation he shied away and answer every comment his brother made with a short one or two word response. And it was killing the elder, especially now that sly was crying in his sleep saying, "Ty I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" over and over. He continued to try and wake his brother and until he shot up quickly, his eyes watering as he threw himself at his brother. He laid his head on his brother's shoulder and sobbed he had never cried this much in front of anyone, but he couldn't control himself any longer. Ty held him as he cried and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

When Sly got ahold of himself he shied back out Ty's arms and proceeded to wander out the door leave his brother no explanation to what had just happened. This made him suspicious, he looked at the coffee table next to him. There was a small black notebook laying at the edge that said 'burn after reading' on the cover, it belong to Sly. Actually truth be told he wrote in it every day like some sort of diary, "ha! Sly writing in a diary" what a crazy thought. Ty open it slow and looked at the pages with wide eyes, every page had water stains like Sly had been cry when he wrote the contents. Some had red smudges that Ty automatically knew had to be blood. The sight really frightened him, he didn't want to think about his baby brother hurting himself. The second to last page had a small poem written on it, it read.

"_If I just disappear, would you forgive me?_

_If you forget me your life will be ok._

_If I died tomorrow,_

_I wouldn't want to hear you sorrow._

_Because I know that I'm the last person you would want_

_To wipe your tears away…"_

When he got to the last written page he nearly gasped in terror as he read the first line.

It said:

_When you find this it will be too late, yes that's right this is a suicide note… I'm sorry if you loved and it kills you to hear this news but things are better off with me gone._

Ty felt his eyes water as he continued to read,

_I feel like I'm saving someone from something terrible by doing this. Also I guess I should apologize to all the people who think they'll miss me. Mom and Dad, I loved you more than anything in the world, your great parents, overlooking all of my mistakes and saying that you still loved me. I love you both so much and hope that I'm not breaking your hearts. To all my friends, you all meant so much to me and I hope you can move on with your lives after this._

He had to finish this and go find Sly before it was too late,

_Last but not least is Ty, you don't know how sorry I am… I know you've been trying to save me but I was just too far gone. Please don't forget me big brother… I love you!_

As soon as he finished, ty dropped the notebook and bolted out the door running to the first place he could think of, the stairs.

Well what do you think? You know what I think about Flames so if you didn't like this than don't review!

But if you have something good and polite to say then go right on ahead! Well Chapter 3 will be up soon I promise! Until then you should check out my story "Sofii's Attempts" which is a Yuri Yu-gi-oh story about Joey wheelers Cousin Sofii and Her Huge Crush on Duke Devlin's sister. Well until we meet again,

Lonelybelovid AKA Haley AKA Her


	4. And you think you can love me

contains mentions of incest and emo suicidy behavior

*Chapter 3*

Ty made his way to the stairs as fast as he could only to find that sly wasn't there. He had to think, Where are places that Sly likes... "The old Haunted Mansion!" he thought out loud. Then he ran as fast as his skinny orange legs could carry him.

Ty made it there practically out of breath but still trudged through the yard of the mansion. He heard what sounded like soft sobs coming from the back porch so he slowly crept around to see Sly with his head buried in his knees. Softly he walked over and knelt down and wraped his arms around the younger making him jump.

"Let me go!" Sly shouted trying to get away. Ty held him fast knowing that he couldn't let go for any reason.

"Why do you want to kill yourself?" he asked, using his hand he grabbed his brothers chin and forced him to make eye contact.

"Because I'm... in love with you." Sly whispered, he didn't see any point in lying what did it matter now. Ty pulled him closer, it didn't make sense to him. If Sly was atracted to him then why did he always shy away from physical contact with him, why didn't he spend as much time as he could with him. He sighed when he heard Sly sobbing then softly he pulled his brother onto his lap in a loving embrace.

"Please don't hate me!" Sly whispered almost inaudibly, he felt a kiss on the top of his head and looked up to lock gazes with Ty.

"I could never hate you, I don't love you that way... yet, but we'll see what happens in the future as long as you promise to stop hurting yourself and talking about suicide." Ty told him smiling down at his brother in a serious way. Sly just nodded and whispered he would try, but that was all Ty wanted to hear.

ok that is that I promise there will be a sequel as soon as i get my head on right and clear my schedule!

Lonelybelovid AKA Haley AKA Her


End file.
